11th
by Sweetheart of Aozora
Summary: “Untuk kelompok 7 dan kembalinya Sasuke. Walaupun kalian telah tiada, senyuman dan senandung persahabatan kita tetap terukir di tengah jingle ulang tahun yang kunyanyikan...SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN UNTUK KEMBALI BERSATUNYA KITA YANG KE-11" --VIVA FFn--ONESHOT!


**11th**

**Summary : Ulang Tahun ke-11 untuk bersatunya kelompok 7 menyisakan kenangan yang dalam. Mereka sudah berpisah namun senyuman persahabatan tetap terukir.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

"Kuning, untukku." ucap lelaki itu lirih sembari menaburkan robekan bunga lili berwarna _turquoise_ di atas sebuah makam. Dengan wajah penuh sesal ia meremuk tumpukan bunga di sebuah kantong yang digenggamnya. Sesekali ia menghapus genangan air yang memenuhi matanya hingga belum sempat menetes ke bumi. Rasa sesak tertahak di tenggorokannya.

"Merah," ujarnya tertahan berusaha untuk tak terlihat sedih di depan makam sahabatnya yang juga merupakan rival beratnya dulu. "Untuk Sakura."

"Mengunjungi sahabat?" suara yang tidak kalah berat dengannya melepas pembicaraan.

Selembar potongan bunga mawar melayang dengan ringan menuju tanah. Lelaki yang sedang berduka itu menghentikan gerakannya tanpa menoleh ke arah orang tersebut.

"Mungkin dia ingin kau diam dan mengatakan betapa hebatnya dirimu setelah sekian lama dia tidak mengakuinya?"

"Silahkan bergurau dengan kelompokmu sendiri." tutur cowok berambut blonde itu masih tetap pada tempatnya. Suaranya yang biasa terdengar ceria, agak serak.

"Maaf, kupikir itu akan sedikit menenangkanmu..." sahut Shikamaru menyadari kekesalan temannya.

"Dengan mengolok-olok seperti itu?" emosi lelaki itu seketika melejit. "Bisakah kau sedikit serius?!"

"_I swear_ ! Aku hanya..."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya lemas seakan mengisyaratkan _"Cukup sudah, tiada gunanya lagi aku marah padamu."_

Shikamaru menelan ludahnya. Kemudian dengan perlahan melangkah kecil mendekati batu nisan dimana Naruto duduk termenung.

"Biru, untukmu." Lanjut Naruto dengan suara yang mulai berangsur normal. Bunga berwarna _turquoise _bertebaran.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-11 untuk kembalinya kelompok 7," ujar Shikamaru mencoba menghibur. Berharap sebuah senyum kecil terukir di wajah lelaki penerus hokage ke-4 tersebut. Benar saja, dia mengumbar sedikit harapan itu.

"Terima kasih."

Naruto menaburkan bunga yang lain. Kali ini berwarna hitam.

"Hitam untuk Kakashi-_sensei_."

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, pewarna pakaian." Naruto tertawa kecil seakan dapat membaca mimik wajah temannya tentang bunga berwarna hitam. Shikamaru berdehem untuk menahan tawanya.

Selama beberapa detik tidak ada suara yang mewarnai.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan saat itu. Dimana kami bertiga bersatu lagi tanpa ada beban batin dan mulai membuka lembaran baru." Kata Naruto kemudian. Dia berdiri dan bersiap-siap meninggalkan makam itu.

"Tak pernah kusangka ... akhirnya Sasuke ikut merasakannya juga." tambah Shikamaru.

"Ya." Desah Naruto. "Kukira aku akan gagal."

"Dan karena itu juga mimpimu akan terwujud beberapa hari lagi, tuan rokudaime.."

"Haha. Gatal rasanya telingaku mendengarnya. Cukup panggil aku Naruto, Shika. Lagipula aku belum resmi menjadi seorang hokage."

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah makam Sasuke yang sudah berjarak beberapa langkah. "Sakura sudah ada di sini pagi tadi."

"Aku yang memintanya. Tapi aku tak mengira dia akan datang pagi sebelum aku tiba."

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendelikkan matanya. Seperti ada sengatan yang membuat sendi lehernya berbelok ke arah Shikamaru.

"Shika? Kenapa kau ada di kuburan dari pagi?" tanya Naruto heran.

Shikamaru mendengus dalam. "Tsunade-_sama_ memintaku berpatroli di sekitar sini bersama beberapa tim anbu. Sebelumnya, banyak yang mengira aku ini mendiang yang bangkit kembali,"

"Kupikir juga demikian." celetuk Naruto jahil. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya ditengah gelak cowok di sebelahnya.

"Ah ! Kurasa kau melupakan sesuatu, Naru !" Shikamaru menyentak Naruto.

"Benarkah? Apa ?" Naruto menjadi agak panik.

"Kau tidak mengunjungi makam Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Naruto terperangah dan menepuk jidatnya. "Aku selalu melupakan hal tentang Kakashi-_sensei_. Kasihan dia."

"Dasar kau. Hah--" Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Aku jadi semakin curiga kepadamu, tuan Nara." Kata Naruto lagi. Ia berlari mengindar ketika melihat sorotan mata kesal Shikamaru.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback mode : ON_

"_Mulai sekarang..." Naruto menatap tajam kedua sahabatnya itu. "Kelompok 7 akan tetap abadi dalam aliran darah kita."_

"_He-em !" sahut Sakura bahagia. "Sasuke-kun, bagaimana menurutmu?"_

_Sasuke tetap diam, namun akhirnya ia berkata "Baiklah. Sampai sebatas apa?"_

_Semua terdiam. Ketika Sakura hendak berbicara, Naruto menyalurkan gelombang suaranya terlebih dahulu_

"_Sampai ajal menjemput kita bertiga." Jelasnya mantap. "Aku... kau atau kalian berdua telah tiada, ingatlah,"_

_Sakura dan Sasuke menatapnya terbungkam._

"_Ingatlah persahabatan kita__." Sambung Naruto. Terlihat jelas di balik mata birunya memancar ketulusan._

_Sakura tersenyum_

"_Bijak juga. Hmm... aku setuju." ujar Sasuke kemudian. Dia mengangguk bangga. "Untuk calon hokage kita."_

_Sasuke meluruskan tangan kanannya berharap disambut tangan yang menyambut tangan menutupnya setelah diam beberapa detik. Ketiga insan itu dibalut oleh rasa kebersamaan yang begitu kuat sehingga tak mampu menahan untuk saling berpelukan._

"_Aku tak kalian lupakan kan?" tanya seseorang dari kejauhan._

_Spontan semua menoleh._

"_Kakashi-sensei..." desis Naruto. "Tentu tidak."_

_Pria berambut kelabu yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka menghampiri mereka dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi, namun menyimpan kebijaksanaan. Tanpa komando apapun, ketiga insan itu mengembalikan posisi tangan mereka seperti awal dan membiarkan guru Kakashi menyambutnya._

"_Untuk kelompok 7 dan kembalinya Sasuke." Kakashi meletakkan tangannya di posisi paling atas._

_Flashback mode : OFF_

TOK TOK !

"Saku..."

Sakura melompat ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya sebentar. "Selamat ulang tahun !"

"Kau juga." balas Naruto yang masih sedikit kaget dengan kejadian barusan.

"Sasuke juga." Tambah Sakura . Namun wajahnya tak semendung ketika mengetahui tunangannya itu dan juga kakashi-sensei gugur dalam misinya tempo hari.

Sakura melirik ke dalam rumah Naruto. "Di mana Hina-_chan_?"

"Sedang mengajar,"

"Di akademi? Oh, akhirnya sepasang suami istri dapat mencapai cita-citanya." ujar Sakura kagum.

"Lalu? Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto mengalih pembicaraan. Sakura mencibir.

"Di hari ulang tahun kita bertiga ini, kau pikir aku hendak apa kemari?" kata Sakura sembari memberikan sebuah kotak kue pada Naruto. "Kita akan rayakan hari bersatunya kelompok 7 ke-11 si sini. Kau keberatan?"

"Jangan !" cegah Naruto cepat. Sakura mengerenyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Naru?" kata Sakura.

"Maksudku, jangan di sini. Aku tahu tempat yang tepat."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Astaga—kenapa aku melupakan tempat ini?" gumam Sakura begitu sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Kau seharusnya tak boleh lupa." papar Naruto. "Ini tempat pertama kali kelompok 7 berlatih."

"Saat Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Sasuke-kun masih ada," timpal Sakura. Naruto mengangguk.

"Mari kita rayakan sekarang. Di bawah cerahnya matahari dan kicauan burung pasti menyenangkan."

"Tunggu," Sakura memotong. "Peristiwanya terjadi malam hari. Ingat? Sasuke menyatakan kembalinya ke kelompok 7 seusai acara penghargaan untuk Konoha..."

"Yah, aku lupa soal itu—" Naruto mengaku.

"Seharusnya kau tidak boleh lupa." Papar Sakura. Membalas ucapan Naruto tadi. Keduanya tertawa singkat.

"Oh !" Sakura melirik arlojinya. "Aku harus segera bergegas ke Rumah Sakit. Ini, kuenya kau yang bawa, OK?"

"Tapi..." Naruto tergagap.

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu sudah pergi sambil sesekali memebetulkan mantelnya. Dari jauh ia berseru "Sampai jumpa nanti malam pukul 9 ! Jangan kau habiskan duluan ! Dan..."

Naruto menunggu.

"Aku menyayangi kalian semua."

Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat Sakura masuk ke mobilnya dan langsung menderu menuju ke Rumah Sakit.

"Masalahnya..." desis Naruto setelah beberapa detik bungkam. "Rumahku dari tempat ini jauh—ahh, dasar Sakura."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_FLASHBACK MODE : ON_

_._

_._

"_Kau ingin pesan semangkuk ramen, Sasuke?" tawar Sakura ramah._

"_Kurasa lebih baik dengan sedikit tomat di dalamnya." Kata Sasuke kalem._

"_Hah? Kupikir seleramu __berubah sejak tinggal dengan Orochimaru." Celetuk Naruto yang sudah menyeruput ramennya lahap-lahap. "Tidak sukakah kau memakan ular?"_

"_Oh, mungkin saja. Sayangnya tak pernah kucoba sebelumnya." Sasuke menanggapinya santai. "Tapi lelaki tua itu tidak akan memberiku makan darah dagingnya sendiri, sebagai induk ular yang baik—secara harfiah."_

_Semua tertawa membuat Naruto tersedak segumpal ramen._

"_Baiklah, tuan Ichiraku." Ujar Kakashi. "5 mangkuk ramen."_

"_Hah?" Naruto heran._

"_Satu lagi untukmu, dua untukku." Ujar Kakashi. "Kurasa aku juga demam Ramen."_

"_Demam ramen..." gumam Sakura. "Anda tidak keberatan membayarnya juga kan?"_

_GLEK !_

_Lagi-lagi hanya tawaan yang menyambut di antara mereka. Kakashi pun akhirnya hanya ikut tersenyum walaupun isi dompetnya tidak memadai._

_._

_._

_FLASHBACK MODE : OFF_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lihatlah, Sakura. Cintamu itu mulai hampa." terdengar suara mengiang di batok kepalanya.

"Tidak ! Aku tetap mencintaimu !" wanita itu dengan refleks mengelus cincin pemberian Sasuke. Segulir ar membasahi pipinya yang merona.

Sebuah senyum sendu terbayang. "Aku percaya itu. Sampai kapanpun, aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Aku jug—a.." kedua bahunya bergerak. Terbayang sosok kekasihnya yang tampak memucat tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak teraut kesedihan.

"Sakura..

Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk kita. Untuk kelompok 7."

.

.

.

_Teringat saat itu_

"_Sasuke-kun..." Sakura menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. "Jangan pernah membenciku lagi."_

"_Tidak pernah." Sasuke melepas pelukan Sakura dan kemnudian menangkap sorotan mata gadis itu. "Aku menyayangimu karena kau temanku."_

_Sakura mencoba tersenyum. Ia sedikit kecewa ternyata Sasuke cuma sekedar menyayanginya sebagai seorang teman..._

"_Begitu..." Sakura sedikit menunduk. "Tapi—terima kasih banyak kau sudah menganggapku,"_

"_Hei," Sasuke memegang dahu Sakura dan sedikit mengangkatnya. "Kau mungkin belum tau apa perasaanku yang lebih kuat."_

_Sakura menatapnya lemas._

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu, bunga Sakura-ku." Ucap Sasuke tulus._

_B__unga Sakura berguguran. Mereka semakin terawa perasaan._

"_Sa...sasuke-kun? Tapi aku..." Sakura masih tampak kaget. Seketika kehangatan itu merambah dari ujung kepala ke ujung kakinya. Dirinya mematung ketika ciuman lembut itu melekat di bibirnya._

"_Tak ada tapi—" lanjut Sasuke kemudian memasang senyumnya. Kali ini snyum jahil. "Sakura, wajahmu merah seperti mawar yang dijemur."_

_Sakura tersipu malu sambil meninju pelan lengan Sasuke yang terkekeh geli._

_._

_._

Sebuah benda besar melaju dari depan, kemudian menimbulkan hantaman yang cukup keras.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suara jarum jam yang halus cukup terasa berisik di telinganya. Dia hanya menidurkan kepalanya ke atas siku. Memandang foto kelompok 7 yang diletakkan di atas meja.

_FLASHBACK MODE : ON_

_._

_._

"_Hei Sasuke !" Naruto menghampiri lelaki itu dengan tatapan bangga. "Ingin kuajarkan jurus terbaruku?_

"_Dasar kau." Sasuke seperti bisa membaca pikiran lawan bicaranya. "Kau ingin mengajariku jurus aneh-anehmu itu lagi? Bukankah sudah cukup kau ajarkan pada cucu hoakage ke-3?"_

"_Kau tahu itu?"_

"_Sakura." Ucap Sasuke cepat. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal._

"_Tapi—" kata Naruto. "Betulkah kau tak ingin kuajarkan?"_

"_Bodoh !" Sasuke memelototi Naruto._

"_Kau ingin melihat dulu?"_

_SIING_

_Sasuke celingak-celinguk melihat keadaan. "Err—baiklah."_

"_Haha ! Ini dia—5000BUNSHIN NO JUTSU !!"_

_Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahi seperti heran._

"_Jangan pikir aku akan melakukan oiroke no jutsu lagi."_

"_E—err—tentu saja tidak !__" Sasuke merah padam._

"_Aku—Sakura—Kakashi-sensei—bahkan Sasuke—ternyata sama saja... ckckck."_

_._

_._

_FLASHBACK MODE : OFF_

TOK TOK !

Mata biru itu mulai bergerak dan kakinya beranjak ke pintu depan.

"Naruto-kun ! S—Sakura--!" hambur Hinata dengan wajah seperti habis melihat hantu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kuning untukku."

Ia kemudian menatap foto dirinya, bocah berambut kuning.

"Biru—untuk Sasuke."

Kemudian beralih menatap foto lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Merah—untukmu."

Bunga-bunga berjatuhan di makam gadis itu. Sakura Haruno.

"Wah, jahat kalian." Kata Naruto sambil mengelap air mata dengan jari telunjuknya. "Pergi tanpa mengajakku. Hanya aku yang akan meniup lilin nanti."

"Naru..." Hinata membujuk suaminya yang larut dalam kesedihan.

"Satu orang lagi telah pergi."

Lee meletakkan tangannya ke pundak Naruto. "Aku juga turut kehilangan."

Kali ini, lelaki itu tak kuasa lagi menahan kesedihannya. Air matanya mulai membanjiri permukaan matanya. Tanpa sadar, isak pilunya terdengar meskipun tertahan. Di sebelahnya, Ino tengah menaungi rasa sedihnya yang dalam sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Sai yang hanya termenung.

"Sudahlah," Shikamaru menenangkan Naruto yang sedari tadi berusaha agar tak terlihat terlalu sedih.

"Sekarang, kita doakan agar dia damai di alam sana." Kata Neji.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy birthday to us

.

.

Happy birthday to us

.

.

Deru angin malam hampir memadamkan lilin yang telah menyala di hadapannya. Namun, lelaki itu tetap duduk termenung di atas rerumputan yang seakan malas bergoyang. Terdengar lelaki itu melantunkan senandung.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanya seorang wanita di sebelahnya yang baru datang.

"Hinata—sejak kapan aku melarangmu mendampingiku?" kata Naruto yang sudah hafal betul suara gadis itu sebagai istrinya.

"Aku... hanya takut mengganggumu."

Naruto menepuk rumput di sebelahnya. "Duduklah."

Dengan perlahan Hinata merapat di sebelah Naruto. "Jadi—sudah waktunya?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Hinata tersenyum lembut melihat lelaki itu tampak tidak ada semangat hidup. "Naru—terkadang ditinggal mati orang sangat kita sayangi menyisakan kesedihan yang cukup memberi luka yang dalam."

"Aku tahu dan sudah merasakannya sekarang." Tutur Naruto. "Tapi—aku sudah mencoba menerimanya."

"Jangan pernah merasa sendiri di dunia ini. Masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu." Lanjut Hinata.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka." Kata Naruto sambil membelai rambut hitam Hinata. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Kupastikan untuk selamanya."

Naruto menatap Hinata lekat-lekat dan mengecup keningnya.

"Um... Naru.."

"Oh, sudah waktunya," kata Naruto tersentak. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei..."

Cahaya lilin tampak gemerlap di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

"Happy birthday to us. Happy anniversary to 7th group." Desisnya pelan.

"_Make a wish_." Hinata membisiki Naruto. Naruto mengangguk.

"Kuharap," Naruto mengadah ke langit yang bertaburan bintang. "Walaupun kalian telah tiada, kalian akan tetap hidup di hatiku."

FUUH

Asap menggumpal dan seakan tampak Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi-_sensei_ di baliknya. Tersenyum padanya.

Naruto juga perlahan mengembangkan senyumnya. Hinata ikut tersenyum melihat wajah bersemi itu.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTHE ENDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Terima kasih buat para reader maupun flamer yang uda berkenan berkunjung ke ficku ini---*menghaturkan bungkuk 180 derajat***

**Maaf, saya sedang tidak mood ngebacot di sini. Biasa, masalah PMS xDDD  
**

**Biasanya tempat nongkrong bacot saya di Facebook ataupun DeviantArt xD**

**Thanks for read, and don't forget to review ! :)**

***HAPPY 11th ANNIERSARY to FFn~~***

**xoxo**

SEPTEMBER 2009

With love,

**--WIDII NATERIVER WALKER**-- =,=


End file.
